Cherub stolen goods
by James-Adams2907
Summary: a story about a cherub agent who has finally been put on a mission. but could it turn out to be more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Cherub: Stolen goods

Chapter 1

He stopped gasping for breath. He clutches at the stitch in his stomach as the pain grows evermore. The instructor shouts at him to get a move on, he was almost at the start. he crosses the planks 20 feet in the with increasing difficulty. After what feels like 2 hours but was most likely a couple of minutes he gets to the last part. The zip wire. He grabs it and jumps. suddenly everything slows down and he can see what is about to happen. the branches whip him, the stings hitting him like a wasp. He can smell his sweat pulsating out of him, but not even his stench could overpower the smell coming off the lake below. even though he knew it was just mud, that didn't make him want to fall in. As the muddy brown lake loomed closer, he let go of the handle and ... Splash! 


	2. Chapter 2

C.H.E.R.U.B.

Stolen Goods

Chapter 2

Lewis Heale woke up freezing cold in the middle of the night.

His T.V. still playing the menu of his pirated 'The Avengers' DVD and blaring out the music so loud he was amazed he could fall asleep.

The water filling his mouth and nose and blocking air from getting to his lungs.

The water painfully stinging his eyes. He blinked furiously to clear them when the one of the three figures stuck a blindfold over his eyes.

Three small figures stood giggling as one threw down their bucket and the others two grabbed him painfully by the wrists and ankles and hauled him out of his bed, though the doorway and down the corridor to the lift.

Seriously how dare them. He thought. Using the lift. His kidnappers had the cheek to wait by the lift. How stupid are they.

But now that he got his breathing under control and his panicking faded he realise the person standing holding his feet had a really strong perfume exactly the same as the one he got his best friend Holly for Christmas last year.

And then he realised the person holding him by his wrists was holding him slightly lower down.

He understood that it must be Jason his other best friend who was slightly shorter than the rest of them.

He was getting annoyed at his friends now and wondering what all this was about when he heard the elevator lift ding signalling that the door was opening.

His friends started moving again and his blindfold was ripped off. Sunlight streamed thought the lobby windows and he realised it wasn't midnight at all, he must've slept in. Holly and Jason dropped him suddenly and he swore loudly.

Then he noticed Emily, the third figure, who was a petite girl with ling flowing black hair and a very pretty face.

Emily waved at him and said "about time, we booked the paintballing zone for your birthday, num nuts"

'That's right' Lewis thought 'it was his birthday' in all the excitement he had forgotten.

"Cool, lets go" Lewis said and the four of them started the long journey from the main building to the training compound where the paintballing zone was located.

He took a look at Jason and was startled about how much he had changed since they first met.

He was still the same height, he chuckled to himself, but he knew that Jason was sweet on Emily and was sworn to secrecy.

Then he looked over at Holly and didn't understand the feeling bubbling up in the pit of his chest.

He checked put her lush blonde hair which reached down to the small of her back. She was in his opinion, the most beautiful girl on campus.

She had a perfect bum and nice sized boobs.

Just thinking about her made his heart start racing.

They reached the paintballing zone and met his other friends.

Mark, a jumpy black haired kid, and George, a tall ginger boy who had a nasty wild streak.

They played team games and free for alls.

After two hours running around in full armour, which is basically a mask and as many layers as the cherubs cared to put on. They got thoroughly exhausted.

The sweaty cherubs went to the main building to have a shower and get ready for lunch.

When they all got ready they headed down to the cafeteria to get lunch, watch T.V. and catch up with the latest gossip.

"Oh my god, did you hear, Emily fancies Jordan"

"No! Jordan is a dick"

"I know, I can't believe she likes him"

"Aww, I thought she liked me"

As the talking carried on in a similar fashion, a small little red shirt girl walked up to their table and straight up to Lewis.

Everyone went silent as they watched the red shirt, which did not help the little girl's confidence.

"Lewis Heale" she said in a small voice"

"Yes that's me"

"Robert Choke w...w..wants you to g..go over t..to the mission control building at 11o'clock tomorrow" she stuttered.

I'll remember, tah.

They watched the red shirt leave in silence and then suddenly as if someone had turned the volume on, they broke out in excited chatter.

"Wow Lewis your so lucky, a mission with Robert Choke. And especially with your track record" Holly said.

"Yeah yeah thanks for reminding me" Lewis said sourly.

Lewis remembered his last couple of missions. Even though they were basic he had failed them all and if that wasn't enough his mates constantly reminded him.

But after what the red shirt said he was extremely excited.

And now it seemed his luck was changing. This was a mission from Robert Choke. Everyone knew he was most senior mission controller and had a really famous cherub career. He went on two missions which successfully help stop a Help Earth attack.

This mission whatever it was about, was huge. And for the rest of the day he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing and found his mind wondering what the mission could be about. Drugs, Murder or slavery were the main things.

It would probably be one of them.


End file.
